Lucille "Wildfire" Paxton
History Wildfire, or Lucy Paxton as her real name is, was born and raised within the walls of Corovon. Raised on the stories of the Companions, she was always enamored with the idea of "heroes": people who cast their own safety aside for the sake of others. Such idealized tales naturally drew her to worship Iomedae over the city's patron gods Abadar and Nethys. Though Lucy actually spent much of her early life helping out around her parents' tavern as stablehand, she always longed for more... And eventually got it. One day, Lucy had fallen asleep in the stable hayloft on a calm afternoon, only to wake up with a complete stranger's hands on her body. When she tried to scream, he placed his hands over her mouth, and the physically weak girl was unable to fight back. Upon realizing what was about to happen, something in Lucy ignited and erupted, a primal power she had unknowingly always housed in her body. In an eruption of flame, Lucy sent the man flying backwards. The rest of the evening was mostly a blur, ending with part of the stable burnt down, her attempted rapist barely alive and clapped in chains, and Lucy herself in a state of mild shock. Over the next few days, she came to grips with the event, finding herself with an odd resolution. Corovon was the so-called first city, yet things like this still happened in its walls. Someone had to do something about it, and the city guard were clearly insufficient. And so, Lucy resolved to do something about it herself with her newfound powers. Taking on the moniker "Wildfire", Lucy decided she would not just become another adventurer, looking for a job to punch things in return for money. No, she would become a true hero, protecting the poor and innocent of Corovon and beyond. Appearance Perhaps the most striking part about Wildfire's appearance is her outfit. She wears a large, heavy leather coat that hangs down to just past her legs, along with a similarly-colored hat that splits into two points, like some kind of animal's ears. She favors the colors beige and green, with red details, even in other outfits than those. Somewhat shockingly, she wears very little underneath the long coat, usually little more than a pair of short shorts and a particularly revealing tube top. The reason for this strange fashion choice is "freedom of movement" if the woman herself is to be believed. That's not to say that only her outfit makes Lucy an eye-catching figure. Wildfire herself possesses a naturally mocha-brown skin that neither of her parents display, along with a strongly-clashing pale blonde hair. As a child she was jokingly nicknamed "Coffee-with-cream", or just "Coffee", due to her skin color resembling that of coffee with milk, and her hair color resembling the color of milk foam. Perhaps most stunning are her eyelashes, which are surprisingly thick and the same color as the pale head on her hair. Her unusual appearance is topped off by a set of serious amber eyes. Lucy has a shapely, lithe figure, decently endowed in all the relevant areas. She's none too afraid to show it off, confident in the knowledge that anyone who tries something funny will get burned to a crisp. These strange physical quirks come from Wildfire's Archon heritage. No doubt this Celestial blood also tempers her otherwise often-chaotic urges with an appreciation for laws and structure. Personality Wildfire is overall a particularly friendly and benevolent person, wanting little more than to help those in need and serve the city of her birth how it needs to be served. Of course, she sometimes has a different idea of these methods than the actual city itself, leading to a somewhat vigilante-like mixture of following the law and taking it justice her own hands. Primarily, Wildfire is not afraid to get her hands dirty (or scorched) in a brawl if it means stopping a crime. Wildfire is generally extremely giddy and happy-go-lucky, displaying an almost childlike degree of excitement about the prospect of stopping crime and killing monsters. She sees herself as something of a superhero and has a tendency to act like it, posing for the passers-by after stopping a crime and flaunting her supernatural abilities to make an impression. She's a little bit of a glory hound and can be petulant or even childish if she doesn't get the take-down. In a fight, Wildfire prefers to keep her distance. She's well-aware of her own lacking physical strength and likes to pick targets off from a distance, using the impressive range of her fiery blasts to strike down evildoers from afar. Lucy likes to be "stylish" in a fight, shooting environmental objects or doing acrobatic stunts, but she also believes in the power of diplomacy. Unless she's catching someone in the act and has to interfere right away, she'll try to talk things out. She's not afraid to use the quite painful nature of her offensive powers as leverage for this. Friends N/A Enemies N/A Aspirations Wildfire's goal is to become a famous hero in the city of Corovon - perhaps even a superhero. This requires strength, fame, constant activity and hard work, which she's all too happy to put in. Character Theme Category:Characters